Breaking the Habit
by Chimichanga
Summary: Sango and Sesshomaru are breaking the habit One-Shot song fanfic breaking the habit


By the Angel:

Angel: I am the peace maker!

Sessh: No your not...

Angel: Yes!

Sessh: No!

Angel: Yes!

Sessh: No!

Angel: Shut the Fk up!

Sessh: See I told you!

* * *

One-Shot Breaking the Habit

**Memories concern  
like opening the wound  
Im picking me apart again  
You all assume  
I'm safer In my room  
Unless I try to start again**

Sango stood ready to attack the demon with her father and little brother to her side then the demon  
struck leaving no one alive there they layed on the battlefield dead or alive it was no ones concern.  
She cursed the fact she was too weak to even protect her little brother. She couldn't bare it anymore  
she had to die with the rest of them. She raised her blade but never got the chance to thrust it into herself.  
Because there he was the great taiyoukai Sesshomaru caught the blade in his hand before she could strike  
herself. He knew how she felt how he hated Inuyasha's mother. As same as Sango hated Naraku.

**I don't want to be the one  
Who battle always choose  
Cuz inside I realize  
That I'm the one confused**

Sango stood there wondering why would the demon lord Sesshomaru the one who hated all the humans  
care about her life she was confused. He stood there wondering why she was all of sudden so silent  
but inside he realized that he was the one confused and didn't know much about the taijya Sango.

**I don't know whats worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
I don't know why instigate  
And say what I don't mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I know It's not alright  
So I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit tonight**

Sango remembered the battle she fought with Naraku she didn't know what she was fighting for all  
she remembered was pure hatred taking over her. Sesshomaru thought of the battle he had with  
Inuyasha he remembered pure hatred taking over him how much he hated Inuyasha for the death  
of his father. They both knew that if they were going to win they needed to stop one thing hate  
against the other enemy they learned that hate can give your opponent advantage over you. Sango promised  
that she would never have revenge on someone again. Sesshomaru swore he would never kill the innocent  
They were both breaking the habit. Sesshomaru decided and kissed the young exterminator.  
this action shocked Sango but she could not deny it as well she liked it.

**Cultured my cure  
I tightly lock the door  
I try and catch my breath again  
I hurt much more  
Than anytime before  
I have no options left again **

She couldn't believe it she push him away and ran. She ran until she couldn't run anymore. She took  
deep breaths she was so shocked the great taiyoukai had kissed her. It hurt her to say that  
she liked it but now she has no choice she would have to have a family before she died.

**I dont want to be the one  
Who's battle always choose  
Cuz inside I realized  
That I'm the one confused**

Sesshomaru and Sango thought 'Why me?' They both had gotten the worst of the worst  
Sesshomaru thought of inuyasha's mother bitch how he hated her. It was all because of  
Inuyasha's mother that his father had to die a pitiful death. How his life was miserable and  
Sesshomaru didnt still find out why his father did not give him the Tetsusaiga ( SP? ).  
His life was so confusing. Sango thought of Naraku why did he have to kill her whole family  
She was confused by why she was left alive and not dead. Why her of all people have to suffer?

**I don't know what's **worth** fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I'll never be alright  
So, I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit tonight**

She knew it she had to live with someone the rest of her life she could not stand being alone.  
Sesshomaru kept thinking why had he kissed her how did he get this way. He only knew  
one thing about her life that it was a living hell. She couldn't bare it Sango had to go back to Sesshomaru  
She had to stop kidding herself She loved him Sango loved the great lord Sesshomaru and Sesshomaru  
loved her too.

**I'll paint it on the walls  
Cuz I'm the one that falls  
I'll never fight again  
And this is how it ends**

Sango thought back she was the one who almost lost her life because of Kohaku she was the one in  
her group to fall. She swore when she saw Kohaku die she'd never fight again. Sesshomaru  
Saw his father and it was the exact opposite of Sango he would kill all the humans but he was  
breaking the habit. Sango and Sesshomaru met and thought _'So this is how it ends' _

**I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
But now I have some clarity  
To show you what I mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I'll never be alright  
So, I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
Breaking the habit tonight**

Sango knew that there was only one thing left to do, Sesshomaru knew that there was only one thing left to do.  
Sesshomaru wrapped his hands around her waist and they both ensnared into a heated kiss. They were both  
breaking the habit. Breaking the habit tonight.

* * *

(A/n: The End well did you like it?)

**please review**


End file.
